It’s Good to Be King – The Jerry Lawler Story
It’s Good to Be King – The Jerry Lawler Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on May 19, 2015. Disc One *Intro *Early Years *High School *Growing up a Memphis Wrestling Fan *Father Passes Away *Jerry’s Art Teacher *Jerry’s Start in Wrestling *Passing the Torch *Family Life as a Wrestler *Building a Star *A New Beginning for Memphis Wrestling *Andy Kaufman *Memphis Wrestling in the 1980s *Jerry’s Start in the WWE *Announcing Career *Running for Mayor of Memphis *Leaving & Returning to the WWE *Hall of Fame *1st WWE Title Match *WrestleMania XXVII *Heart Attack *Closing Disc Two Empty Arena Match Jerry Lawler vs. Terry Funk Memphis Wrestling • April 25, 1981 Jerry Lawler vs. Andy Kaufman Memphis Wrestling • April 5, 1982 No Disqualification, Loser Leaves Town Match for the Southern Heavyweight Championship Jerry Lawler vs. “Superstar” Bill Dundee Memphis Wrestling • June 6, 1983 Jerry Lawler vs. Eddie Gilbert Pro-Wrestling USA • October 20, 1984 Jerry Lawler vs. Curt Hennig AWA Championship Wrestling • March 12, 1988 Jerry Lawler on Being AWA Champion AWA Championship Wrestling • May 29, 1988 AWA & WCCW Championship Unification Match Jerry Lawler vs. Kerry Von Erich World Class Championship Wrestling • September 24, 1988 Jerry Lawler’s WWE Debut Prime Time Wrestling • December 7, 1992 Jerry Lawler vs. Jim Powers RAW • April 5, 1993 King’s Court with Giant Gonzales Wrestling Challenge • May 23, 1993 Jerry Lawler interrupts Bret Hart’s coronation King of the Ring • June 13, 1993 King’s Court with Tiny Tim RAW • July 19, 1993 Jerry Lawler vs. Owen Hart Wrestling Challenge • July 25, 1993 Bret Hart vs. Bam Bam Bigelow RAW • July 26, 1993 King Foolish RAW • April 11, 1994 King’s Court with “Rowdy” Roddy Piper RAW • June 6, 1994 Jerry Lawler vs. “Rowdy” Roddy Piper King of the Ring • June 19, 1994 Casket Match Jerry Lawler vs. The Undertaker White Plains, NY • September 28, 1994 Disc Three King’s Court with William Shatner RAW • January 9, 1995 Kiss My Foot Match Training #1 RAW • June 5, 1995 Kiss My Foot Match Training #2 RAW • June 12, 1995 “Kiss My Foot Match” Jerry Lawler vs. Bret Hart King of the Ring • June 25, 1995 Jerry Lawler vs. Al Jackson Superstars • March 23, 1996 Jerry Lawler vs. Jake “The Snake” Roberts SummerSlam • August 18, 1996 The Great Debate – Jerry Lawler vs. Paul E. Dangerously RAW • March 10, 1997 Jerry Lawer & Rob Van Dam vs. The Headbangers Shotgun Saturday Night • June 14, 1997 Jerry Lawler vs. Tommy Dreamer ECW Hardcore Heaven • August 17, 1997 Jerry Lawler & Brian Christopher vs. Flash Funk & Scott Taylor Shotgun Saturday Night • October 14, 1997 Jerry Lawler vs. Tazz SummerSlam • August 27, 2000 Legends Match Jerry Lawler vs. Ric Flair RAW • November 29, 2004 Jerry Lawler – Hall of Fame Induction Hall of Fame • March 31, 2007 TLC Match for the WWE Championship The Miz vs. Jerry Lawler RAW • November 29, 2010 Jerry Lawler vs. Michael Cole Special Guest Referee: Stone Cold Steve Austin WrestleMania XXVII • April 3, 2011 Blu-Ray Exclusives *Meeting Jimmy Hart *Jerry’s First Match *The King Gets His Crown *Mid-South Coliseum *Life on the Road *Sam Bass *The King vs. The King? *Living Clean *Jim Ross *Brian Christopher: Mexican Shooter NWA World Heavyweight Championship Match Ric Flair vs. Jerry Lawler Memphis Wrestling • August 4, 1982 Wrestler vs. Boxer & Manager Match Jerry Lawler vs. Andy Kaufman & Jimmy Hart Memphis Wrestling • November 21, 1983 King’s Court with Jerry Lawler interviewing himself Wrestling Challenge • June 27, 1993 Jerry Lawler & Nova vs. The Prototype (John Cena) & Sean O’Haire OVW Wrestling • June 28, 2002 After Raw Birthday Celebration RAW • November 29, 2010 Images It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00001.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00002.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00003.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00004.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00005.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00006.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00007.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00008.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00009.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00010.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00011.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00012.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00013.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00014.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00015.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00016.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00017.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00018.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00019.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00020.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00021.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00022.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00023.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00024.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00025.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00026.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00027.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00028.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00029.jpg It’s Good to Be King The Jerry Lawler Story.00030.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases